gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Town
For ghost towns in the San Andreas, see Las Brujas or Aldea Malvada. The Ghost Town is a "hidden area", not intended to be accessed during normal gameplay. It is used in the introduction of Grand Theft Auto III where Claude is helping Catalina rob a bank, before being betrayed and shot. The small city block is just a hidden interior alongside of the garden area on Kenji's Casino, the roof of the Love Media building, and Joey's Garage. Although referred to, it is not Carcer City. Overview The Ghost Town is basically a street with the Liberty City Bank, some stores and apartments, and a Mr. Wongs, an Esperanto, and three Securicars parked on the street. The Ghost Town is noticeably more detailed than Liberty City itself; the alley behind the bank contains dumpsters, cardboard boxes, and even various items of garbage strewn across the ground. Most of the apartments above the alley/streets also feature air conditioning units on the windows, like some buildings in real-life. The sidewalks, however, are empty, with the exception of a few street lights and parking signs. Access During gameplay, it can only be accessed by flying the Dodo there. Very few of the objects are solid, and those that are solid are tiny props (two wooden crates behind the Liberty City Bank), so there is nowhere to land. If using cheats, the flying cars cheat can also get the player to the Ghost Town. There are two modifications that allow the player to reach the Ghost Town easily via bridge. One just solidifies the Ghost Town, and the other solidifies it and adds in some buildings, and extra room. Half of the small landmass is located above water and the other half is located over a large entrance into blue hell along with others seeing as how the backside of the hills aren't complete, and the player can see into Shoreside Vale and the entire layout. Radar Text At the edge of Cedar Grove, to the north, there are several names that can be seen on the radar: Chris's Town, Gary's Town, Adamton, Obbeburgh, Woodcunty, Les County, and Aaronsville, all of which were named after some of the programmers. To see these names the player would have to learn how to fly the Dodo and fly it behind the Shoreside Vale hills. These names may have been placed here just as easter eggs (which could be the purpose of the Dodo), or they may could be names for a part of the city that was never used. However, if they player goes too far north, they will cross the game's boundaries which are set at the name Aaronsville, and Garystown names and it will cause the game to freeze.; "Outer" water areas (just at the borders of gameworld) - don't touch!: - Obtained from the "water" DAT file of GTA III GTA Liberty City Stories In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories the area does not exist, (either Rockstar games removed the island by creating a new Liberty City, and not using a palette swap, or they used the same Liberty City but did minor changes). Also if they did use the same version it might be absent due to the Introduction not interfering with it. In 1998 there is some evidence leading to the actual name for the part of the city with it being Upstate. The reason for this is in both GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories there is a road tunnel up in Cedar Grove. In 2001 the tunnel is inaccessible (even if the player somehow manages to get behind the roadblocks the small area isn't solid). But in 1998 the tunnel can be entered. In the middle there is a road that is blocked off for unknown reasons. This road is also inaccessible, but is with the help of a helicopter. No part of the road is solid and the road also would appear as if it was going uphill. The very end of the road has no wall or anything in front of it. It stops and dangles above the very bottom of Liberty City. Also close to the location of the small strip of land there is a pipeline to what would appear as one from The Mars Gas Corporation. This was placed as a boundary which would also be absent in GTA III, however the player is able to fly under it but not over it. Upstate The name "Upstate" may or may not be the actual name for the area. Reasons for it being this are that it is the only name in the road tunnel where it is suggested to lead. Reasons for it not being this are that Upstate may be another part of Liberty City that is never shown. However it is mentioned on the radio show, Chatterbox FM, where Fernando Martinez comes on the show and is questioned by Lazlow as "being a cheap pimp from Upstate". The location of it may just be a coincidence since it is a hidden interiors like those of San Andreas, Rockstar needed a place to hide it. The tunnel in GTA III may have been placed there without knowledge of suspected means of reaching the area. But since Rockstar Games may have found out about it by 2005 (the release date of GTA Liberty City Stories) with the modifications and the findings of it they made the tunnel accessible as an answer to the location. Gallery Image:Radar - Adamton.jpg|The name Adamton, named after art director, Adam Fowler. Image:Radar - Garystown & Chris's Town.jpg|The names Garystown & Chris's Town, named after Gary McAdam, 3D artist, and Chris Rothwell, designer. Image:Radar - Les County.jpg|The name Les County, named after producer Leslie Benzies. Image:Radar - Obbeburgh.jpg|The name Obbeburgh, named after Obbe Vermeij, Technical Direction. Image:Radar - Woodcunty.jpg|The name Woodcunty, named after Alisdair Wood, 3D Artist Image:Ghost Town (Computer).JPG|Computer generation of the Ghost Town. Image:Liberty City Bank.JPG|The backside of the Liberty City Bank Image:Liberty_City_Bank_(Front).jpg|The front side of the Liberty City Bank Glitch There is a glitch involving the Ghost Town and replays. It only works if the player has installed the Bridge to Ghost Town. If it is made solid and the player does a replay while on the part above the water, the player will submerge into the water as if it weren't solid. External Link *GTA3 Ghost Town on dodo Video On Youtube *Bridge to Ghost Town Patch - made by Homer Simpson - via TheGTAPlace.com *Open Tunnels Mod - made by "files02116" - via TheGTAPlace.com References Category:Secrets Category:Liberty City in GTA III